Sentimientos Guardados
by hatake.k
Summary: Hinata Hyuga no conoce el amor pero todo cambiara cuando conoce a un chico que se acaba de mudar a su ciudad, podra Hinata conocer el amor despues de todo? conozca esta histria y mas en "sentimientos guardados"
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos esta es la primera vez que escribo espero que sea de su agrado ya que nose que rumbos va a tomar la historia jeje bueno sin más la historia. Ha se me olvidaba es especialmente NaruHina así como también otras parejas.**

**Advertencia: Las personalidades pueden ser diferentes aunque algunas son idénticas al anime.**

- diálogos -

- "_pensamientos" -_

( Aclaraciones )

/ Cambio de escenario

PROLOGO:

Hinata Hyuga es una chica de 17 años ojos color perla, piel blanca como la nieve y cabellera azul. Vive en Orlando, Florida; es una chica agresiva y siempre se enoja por algo, vive con su padre Hiashi Hyuga y su hermana Hanabi Hyuga en un barrio de clase media su padre trabaja en una empresa llamada byakugan, su madre murió cuando Hinata tenía 6 años, dando a luz a Hanabi, por suerte Hinata se había convertido como en su figura materna por lo que Hanabi es una persona bondadosa y alegre, en cambio Hinata con la muerte de su madre se había vuelto débil pero un incidente la hace cambiar drásticamente ( se los contare más adelante ). Hinata tiene tres mejores amigas que son Sakura, una chica tímida de cabellera rosa y ojos color jade, Ino es una rubia ojos azules hiperactiva y por ultimo Matsuri es un persona que no le interesa los hombres ( por ahora ) de cabellos y ojos marrón oscuros. Hinata como Matsuri no le interesan los hombres pero si las fiestas y pasarla bien en el ultimo día de clases Ino ofrece una fiesta en su casa y Hinata decide ir ( me quedo aquí es para que entiendan el próximo capítulo ).

Naruto Namikaze un chico de 17 años ojos azules oscuros, piel bronceada y cabellos dorados vive con su abuelo Jirayja Namikaze presidente de una empresa de libros famosos mundialmente, Naruto no tiene padres ya que ellos murieron cuando tenía 8 años en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces su abuelo se encargo de cuidar de Naruto, su abuelo tiene planes para las vacaciones que es mudarse por un tiempo a un pueblo tranquilo en Florida, lugar donde vivía Naruto de pequeño, para sacarlo de su depresión, ya que desde la muerte de su padre no tiene amigos pero en Florida están algunos con los cuales paso su niñez. A Naruto le gustó la idea de irse de vacaciones pero ese lugar despertara sentimientos que él creía muertos.

**CONTINUARA….**

Y bien que les pareció puede que sea corto pero es lo que tengo hasta el momento prometo que la siguiente será un poco más larga acepto sugerencias y reclamos. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Pequeños cambios

**Hola aquí les dejo el primer capítulo no saben lo que me costó pensar más porque no se me ocurría las conversaciones ya saben las personalidades son diferentes. Bueno suficiente de escribir tonterías sin más el primer capítulo.**

- diálogos -

- "_pensamientos" -_

( Aclaraciones )

/ / / / / Cambio de escenario

**Capitulo 1**

**Pequeño cambio**

El sol se filtro por la ventana dejando paso a un nuevo día, en la cama una chica de ojos perlados se empieza despertar frotándose los ojos, empieza a levantar apenas se para un terrible dolor de cabeza se produce llevándose ambas manos a la sien ese dolor es producido por una.

- resaca - dijo la chica - no debí haber bebido demasiado – mientras caminaba hacia el baño – "_Ino esta me la vas a pagar por permitir que bebiera tanto_" – pensaba la chica

- baja a desayunar - se escucho es ruidoso grito de su hermana Hanabi desde el interior de la casa.

Hinata se pego una ducha rápida para que se le pasara un poco el sueño y cansancio, después de eso bajo a la cocina en donde Hanabi la esperaba con un plato de comida.

Hanabi era una excelente cocinera pero Hinata tampoco se quedaba atrás, ambas preparaban deliciosos platillos pero en la mañana la que se ocupaba del desayuno era Hanabi ya que su hermana se levantaba siempre tarde.

- mmm huele bien – decía Hinata mientras avanzaba hacia el plato que emanaba un olor delicioso, mientras que Hanabi solo sonreía – buenos días hermana – Hinata estaba alegre ya que no se encontró con su padre para regañarla por llegar tan tarde a su casa.

- buenas noches – le respondió sarcásticamente Hanabi – puedo saber dónde has estado toda la noche ? Papá estaba preocupado por ti – cambiando a una cara de enfado.

Hanabi quería a Hinata mas que una hermana, la quería como una madre ya que ella fue su única figura materna, nunca conoció a su madre por eso la apreciaba tanto y la defendía.

- solo me fui a una fiesta que me invito Ino por empezar las vacaciones jajá – se reía nerviosamente Hinata – y papá ya se fue? – decía Hinata sin dejar de sonreír.

- si solo me pidió que te dijera que estas castigada dos semanas sin salidas nocturnas y que si pensaste lo que te dijo – decía Hanabi mientras empezaba a desayunar.

- "_cierto la charla con papá por poco se me olvida" –_ pensaba Hinata mientras Hanabi estaba con la cara de duda de saber que le dijo su padre.

- por cierto que fue lo que te dijo papá – decía Hanabi con cierta curiosidad, Hinata la miro y le dijo.

- dentro de unos días va a venir un amigo suyo de visita a este pueblo quiere que valla a su casa a ayudarlos con cosas de la cocina, será algo molesto – dijo Hinata con cara de aburrimiento, Hanabi solo sonreía, de repente le llego un mensaje lo leyó en silencio se levanto agarro una chaqueta se dirigió a Hanabi y le dijo – iré a ver a Sakura en el parque si viene papá solo dile que llegare a tiempo al almuerzo – dijo mientras salía.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

En otro lugar un chico rubio acomodaba unas cosas en una maleta mientras se dirigía a un su auto y un hombre mayor de aproximadamente 50 años iba tras el ( seee se lo que piensan muy viejo ) de repente el hombre le hablo.

- llevas todo lo necesario? – le pregunto, el chico solo se limito a asentir – o vamos todavía sigues enfadado porque metí a esa dulce jovencita en tu habitación? – dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

Naruto era una persona aburrida como decía su abuelo Jirayja, no tenía amigos pero era muy popular en el colegio considerado sexy por las chicas, y Naruto se aprovechaba de esto y las llevaba a la cama solo para pasar un rato agradable, aunque después les rompiera el corazón a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo pensaba en el.

- no solo eso viejo pervertido sino que se quedo a dormir en mi cama totalmente desnuda – decía mientras apretaba su puño y su abuelo reía.

- vamos solo bromeaba contigo, aunque me gustaría tener un nieto – decía mientras ponía si mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

- pero que dices viejo aun soy menor para esas cosas, además no me interesa saber de amor sabes que detesto todo eso – decía mientras caminaba para entrar en su auto – por cierto porque quieres ir a ver a tu amigo? – decía deteniéndose en la entrada de su auto.

- porque me pidió ayuda con algo.

Hiashi el amigo de Jirayja le pidió que fuese a juntas a su empresa para tomarlo en cuenta como accionista ya que Jirayja se uniría a la empresa de su amigo como accionista luego se iría dejándole todo a su amigo, así Hiashi se aprovecharía de esta oportunidad para convertirse en accionista minoritario y poder ganar más terreno en su espacio laboral y convertirse en inversionista.

– además de que tengo una amiga que ir a visitar – decía mientras se tornaba pensativo.

- mmm pero hay alguna razón por la cual quieras visitarla a ella – con un semblante serio.

- en realidad si la hay, son dos grandes razones – decía mientras reía pervertidamente.

- "_porque sospecho que son los senos de los cuales me conto alguna vez" _bueno cual sea la razón no me interesa así que viejo ve adelante que yo te sigo – decía arrancando el auto.

Mientras se alejaban de la mansión Naruto iba pensando en sus amigos que no veía desde la infancia cuando ocurrió ese terrible accidente a su familia aunque se mantenía en contacto con ellos siempre los necesito ya que eran personas muy bondadosas y buenas también pensaba lo aburrido que podrían ser las vacaciones aunque para ser sincero nunca salía más de lo debido ya que se estaba reservando para la persona que despertaría sus sentimientos.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

En otro lugar un parque para ser más precisos iba llegando Hinata al encuentro de su amiga Sakura para hablar con ella y despajarse la mente.

- Sakura amiga de mi alma – decía Hinata mientras se acercaba a Sakura quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el orgullo – como te odio maldita zorra – a Sakura se lo borro la sonrisa inmediatamente.

- oye y eso p.. por.. porque? – logro decir Sakura ( acuérdense que ella es medio tímida en esta historia ).

- todavía te dignas en preguntarlo? Me abandonaron en mitad de una fiesta tu, Ino y Matsuri encima para completar borracha – con una cara medio de abandono – me explicaras que paso que no me acuerdo mucho – mientras se sentaba en el suelo a un lado de Sakura.

- mmm lo que recuerdo es –

** ####################### FLASH BACK #######################**

En una fiesta estaba un grupo de chicas conversando animadamente.

- y a donde fue Hinata que no la veo desde hace un momento – dijo una rubia.

- n.. no lo se Ino – decía Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo a su agua.

- por dios Sakura no puedes estar bebiendo eso – decía una chica saliendo con cuatro vasos de entre la multitud – como soy buena les conseguí algo decente que beber – mientras repartía las bebidas – espero lo disfruten salud- tomaba de un trago el liquido del baso.

- qué es? – preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

- se llama whisky o algo así me lo vendieron en la barra - mientras que ella empezaba a ver borroso - vamos Ino, Sakura, Matsuri no queréis beber? – las tres se miraron y negaron – bueno como sea voy a buscar más de esa bebida – decía mientras desaprecia entre la multitud.

** ################### FIN FLASH BACK ####################**

- y.. y eso f.. fue lo que pa.. paso – terminaba de relatar Sakura algo nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tomar su amiga.

A Sakura siempre le gusto la actitud de su amiga, enérgica y nunca le tenía miedo a nada razón por la cual quería ser como ella, odiaba ser un poco tímida ante sus amigos y se ponía peor cuando algún chico que le gustase se le acercaba.

- o sea que me estás diciendo que fue mi culpa – mientras fruncía el ceño – como puedes pensar siquiera eso o mas bien decirme borracha – se daba vuelta en señal de enojo.

- a por c.. cierto te c.. co.. conté que un am.. amigo vendrá a vi.. visitarme?- con cierto sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibida para Hinata.

- y el te gusta o me vas a decir que ya tienes a alguien más – con una sonrisa macabra.

- no, como pu… puedes pensar e.. eso – sonrojándose más.

- a cierto me olvidaba que te gusta Sasuke jaja – haciendo sonrojar más a su amiga, cuando de repente se levanta y se va caminando a paso lento.

- o.. oye a donde v.. vas – con tono de preocupación.

- voy a despejar mi mente – dándose vuelta – dile a las demás que por su descuido no podre salir por dos semanas – decía mientras desaprecia entre el horizonte dejando a una Sakura confundida con lo que paso.

- _"le gustara susuke? No como puedo pensar eso ella detesta a los hombres" – _pensaba Sakura mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mientras en alguna parte de la ciudad dos autos se estacionaban frente de una casa de dos pisos bastante grande parecida a las demás con un gran jardín delantero, en eso un rubio se adelanta a la casa y una voz lo detiene

- oye Naruto no piensas bajar tu equipaje? – mirando al rubio que se detuvo en la entrada de la casa.

- para eso están los sirvientes – mientras se giraba – o me vas a decir que me tengo que hacer cargo de mi propia basura? – decía aburrido.

- por supuesto que si, ya que no tendremos sirvientes estas vacaciones, nos valdremos por nosotros mismos – con un aura de superioridad.

Naruto se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta nunca pensó esa reacción de su abuelo mas porque él nunca se ensuciaba la manos como solía decir, pero conociéndolo tenía un as bajo la manga.

- pero viejo ni tu ni yo sabemos cocinar o limpiar – acercándose a recoger sus pertenencias en su auto – que tienes planeado? – mirando con cierta desconfianza.

- nada solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y que seamos más unidos eso y que la hija de mi amigo se encargara de la comida por un tiempo hasta que nos vallamos o sepamos cocinar al menos – mirando a su sobrino con complicidad, acercándose a su oído – y es una jovencita – le susurraba.

- ya lo sabía viejo pervertido eso es tu plan venir a espiar jovencitas para tus libros, haaa no te saldrás con la tuya – le gritaba Naruto.

- oye pero no lo grites que no ves que medio vecindario nos observa? – viendo a Naruto alejarse – que vas a hacer? – le preguntaba con pesadez.

- voy a dormir es mas estoy muy cansado – mirando a su abuelo – y tu que aras? – le pregunto.

- yo iré a ver a mi amigo, mañana podrás conocerlo él, era apegado a tu padre, también hace mucho que no te veía – con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

Lo cierto era que Naruto nunca conoció a los amigos de sus padres, nunca le intereso conocerlos, después de la tragedia muchos se les acercaron diciendo que le brindaban su apoyo cosa que le sorprendió mucho ya que nunca antes había hablado con ellos.

- como quieras viejo hasta mañana – girándose para entrar en la habitación – _"ahora que lo pienso tener a una joven en esta casa no podría ser tan aburrido me divertiré con esa muñeca un poco" – _pensaba mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación.

**CONTINUARA….**

Si al fin la termine no saben cómo cuesta pero bueno para alguien como yo que tiene toooodo el día libre en cuestión de horas lo termina pero para la próxima será mas largo y con mas emoción no te pierdas el próximo capitulo que será …. Que será … bueno nose como será espero algo positivo aunque lo negativo tampoco esta mal ya saben lo que dicen "de los errores se aprenden" jaja hasta la próxima.


End file.
